


The World of Hyrule

by Avaari



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Maps, Meta, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: a fan theory of the relative timeline of the legend of zelda games and a conglomerate map
Kudos: 2





	1. Timeline

**Zelda Timeline**

**Prehistory (Land Before The Goddesses)**

> The land is populated by fairies, deku, mogma, anouki, and yook.  
These races worship the Spirits of Light: Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. There may be other Spirits of Light unknown to us. There are also seven Sage Spirits, that can be awoken within the world’s mortals.  
The Spirits of Light create a magical sword that will later be known as the Picori Blade and the Four Sword.

**Era of the Golden Goddesses**

> 0 GR (goddesses reign)  
The Golden Goddesses arrive on Dragon Steeds Faron, Eldin, Lanayru, and Hylbekh. There appears to be no known connection between these dragons and the Spirits of Light, but many believe that the dragons led the goddesses here, seeking their spiritual counterparts.  
Create the Triforce and the Sacred Realms  
Create bonded Races:
> 
>   * Din creates gorons
>   * Nayru creates parella (become Zora and Rito)
>   * Farore creates kikwis (become Minish, Kokiri, then Koroks)
>   * Hylia creates humans (split into Hylians, Sheikah, and Gerudo)
> 
> General peace exists, and an advanced technological society is formed.  
The Gorons are a nomadic people, known for their extensive oral histories. Their knowledge of almost every people gives them power in being great negotiators and welcomed mediators. Many Goron and Mogma are friends as they both seek out old place, one for stories and one for treasure.  
The Parella are cautious species, staying close to the Golden Goddesses and their Dragon Steeds. Other races will go through them for spiritual guidance.  
The Kikwis live freely in forests, and thus maintain strong alliances with the deku. They form tribes and are known for being focussed on fun and are the creators of games.  
The Humans build structures to serve as homes and temples to the Golden Goddesses. Bird statues are placed everywhere honouring Hylia. They open their buildings to all, and make robots to help others around buildings designed for humans. They are often viewed by the other races as benignly self centred.

**War of Demise**

> 1004 GR  
Demise followed Golden Goddesses with his Demon Generals (Ghirahim, Vaati, Madallus, Bellum), as well as other lesser demons.  
Demise created the Blin in mockery of Goddess Races and to serve as his army in claiming the Triforce and the Sacred Realm.
> 
> War of Demise  
War breaks out between Demise’s forces and the Goddesses (supported by the Goddess Races).  
The original Races stay out of conflict as a whole, but some individuals join, fairies especially loyal to Goddesses. However, the Spirits of Light and the Sage Spirits support the Goddesses. Seeing the Kikwis’ friendship with the Deku and perceiving them as weaker, the Spirits of Light gift their magical blade to the Kikwis.  
Goddesses are losing war with Demise, and the war destroys much of the society built by Goddess Races, leaving only remnants and ruins.  
The Goddess Races propose plan to seal Demise away, believing his army will scatter without his leadership. The Goddesses fear it will not contain him for long enough to make a difference to their efforts.
> 
> 1822 GR  
Hylia gives up her divinity to strengthen the seal so that Demise will be contained long enough for a hero deemed worthy by the Goddesses will be found by the mortal Hylia and will defeat Demise with the Goddess Sword. Her actions also contain herself and Demise to a single version of Hyrule (other realities will retain the blessings of the other three goddesses and become Holodrum, Labrynna, Lorule, Termina, etc.). Her Dragon Steed, Hylbekh, dies alongside her. Humans turn one of Hylia’s temples into a tomb honouring Hylbekh’s spirit.  
Hylia undoes the bonds on the Humans, sending them to the sky with last of her power (become Hylians). Her generals and priestesses remain on surface and become Sheikah.  
Two factions of Sheikah prepare for Demise’s return; one group preparing trials and Sheikah stones to test and strengthen Hylia’s chosen hero while the other builds the Guardians and Divine Beasts to serve as an army.
> 
> 3800 GR  
_Skyward Sword_

**Rise of Hyrule**

> Many of those who lived upon Hylia’s floating island move down to the Surface world. The Sheikah continue to protect SS Zelda and her family, even though Hylia will not regain her divinity.
> 
> 3823 GR  
The idea of the Sacred Realm attracts many. Skilled practitioners of magic across all races band together to find a way into the Sacred Realm to see its wonders. These mages form the Fused Shadow as a focus, and some use the Fused Shadow to claim control over the Sacred Realm. Horrified and remembering Demise’s promise, the Goddesses banish these mages to the Twilight that exists between realities. As one mercy, they create the Mirror of Twilight as a door that only the monarch of the banished people, now called the Twili, can destroy. As a final precaution, the Goddesses seal the Sacred Realm. They each create a Spiritual Stone as a key, but known any door could be broken and forced open.
> 
> 3876 GR  
Eventually, the Hylians form a new nation of Hyrule. SS Zelda’s children become the monarchs of Hyrule, and the Sheikah are officially named bodyguards to the Royal Family.  
During the same timeframe, the Kikwis, made more cautious after the war with Demise, withdraw from the other races. They call themselves the Minish, but outsiders refer to them as the Picori.  
The Loftwings, largely abandoned, continue to live on the floating islands. Slowly, the evolve. Eventually, they will become the Oocca

**Era of Heroes**

> 4017 GR  
_Minish Cap_
> 
> 4712 GR  
Hyrulean Civil War  
Hyrule breaks out into a Civil War when legends of the Sacred Realm and those who tried to breach it resurface. These legends refer to the Twili as Interlopers, forgetting these mages belonged to all the races.  
People break taboo and use the Fused Shadow, despite beliefs that it was cursed. Once more it is used to attempt a breach of the Sacred Realm.  
As the monarchy fails to bring a quick end to the conflict, some of the female Sheikah warriors decide to break from their role as bodyguards. They form a new tribe and call themselves the Gerudo. The loyal Sheikah curse their bloodline, saying only one male will be born every hundred years. In spite, the Gerudo reply that the male will be their King.  
Avoiding the conflict, one Hylian woman flees to the Kokiri forest with her baby son. She is gravely wounded and will soon die by the time they reach the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree recognizes the spirit of the Hero in the child, and allows him to be raised among the Kokiri.  
The Goddesses break the Fused Shadow. Having lived peacefully for almost a millennia, the Twili royal family are allowed to keep one piece, the others given to the Spirits of Light Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru to hide.
> 
> 4722 GR  
_Ocarina of Time_

(defeat timeline) **Era of Heroes**

> 4729 GR  
OOT Link dies in his final fight with OOT Ganon. OOT Zelda calls upon the Sages to seal Ganon, costing the lives of the Sages. Zelda rebuilds Hyrule alone, honouring the fallen sages and Link with murals in the Temple of Time.  
Link’s defeat at Ganon’s hands prevents his soul from being reincarnated.

**Lonely Era**

> 4832 GR  
A new incarnation of Ganon is revived. With strong memories of the Hero of Time in history, people await a new Hero to fight him. However, no Hero appears. The people pray to the Goddesses to save them. The Goddesses send a great deluge upon Hyrule, flooding the lands thus preventing Ganondorf’s plans of domination. The peoples of Hyrule adapt to the new geography.  
Hylians retreat to the mountaintops and form isolated mountain communities.  
Many Zora are offered protection by the dragon Valoo. He offers his scales to them, slowly evolving them into the Rito. Other Zora thrive in the new ocean over Hyrule and live deep in the waters.  
Gorons again become travellers and seekers of history. Without a need for oxygen, they are able to wander the old lands of Hyrule without fear of monsters. Sightings of Gorons by other races become rare.  
The Great Deku Tree maintains his protection of the Kokiri, but with even less interaction with humans, they stop appearing like human children and become Koroks.
> 
> _Link’s Awakening_

**Era of Rebirth**

> 4903 GR  
_The Wind Waker  
Phantom Hourglass_
> 
> 4958 GR  
Sailors find a new continent. On this new land, WW Tetra forms a new Kingdom of Hyrule and continues the Royal line.

**Rise of Industry**

> before 5086 GR  
_Spirit Tracks_
> 
> long after 5086 GR  
Sheikah archeologists uncover remnants of the technology used by the society and people before Demise. Despite its great age, it is more advanced than the new technologies developed. However, research leads to the development of new technologies using similar methods. With time, the new technologies, especially the Sheikah Slates are made compatible with the ancient. Due to the large role of the Sheikah in these developments, their place in society grows. Thus, the worship of Hylia, long practiced only by the Sheikah, revives in the rest of Hyrule.

(child timeline) **Era of Heroes**

> 4729 GR  
OOT Link returns to his childhood to warn of OOT Ganondorf’s intentions and desire for the Triforce and the Sacred Realm.  
Once his warning is received and the King starts planing how to address this problem, OOT Link travels away from Hyrule.
> 
> _Majora’s Mask_

**Reign of Blood**

> In Hyrule, the King overreacts to the problem of OOT Ganondorf. All of the Gerudo are rounded up and imprisoned within the Spirit Temple, which the Hylians rename the Arbiter’s Ground. Many are killed while others are imprisoned for life.
> 
> 4729 GR  
The Spirits of the Sages preside over OOT Ganondorf’s trial as they have not been awoken at this point in time. However, the underestimate OOT Ganondorf’s strength and fail to kill him. Before he can escape, they send him through the Mirror of Twilight.

**Age of Darkness**

> after 4832 GR  
The Sheikah population declines.  
New Kakariko is founded along better trade routes with Ordon. Old Kakariko becomes a ghost town and is slowly forgotten by most of Hyrule.
> 
> 4903 GR  
_Twilight Princess_

**Decline of Hyrule**

> 4958 GR  
The Royal Family uses the split Triforce to bring prosperity to the declining Hyrule. While this works for a time, Hyrule turns even worse once the magic of the Triforce ends. Hyrule is rapidly reduced to a small regional power.  
A Prince of Hyrule seeks to use the Triforce again to help Hyrule. He learns his sister, Zelda, has information on the Triforce and hires a magician to force the information from her. When she refuses, the magician puts her into a deep sleep. This over exertion of power causes the magician to die. Filled with grief and guilt, the Prince enacts a law stating all daughters of the Royal Family must be named Zelda.

**Dawning Era**

> 5086 GR  
_The Legend of Zelda  
The Adventures of Link_

(adult timeline) **Era of Heroes**

> 4729 GR  
After OOT Zelda sends Link back in time, she and the Sages work to rebuild Hyrule from Ganondorf’s destruction. OOT’s events are remembered as the Imprisoning War. The sages seal the Sacred Realm after its corruption by Ganondorf.

**Age of Opposition**

> before 4832 GR  
Hyrule is plagued by a series of misfortunes throughout the kingdom.  
While these occur, some of the Zora choose to break away from Lord Jabu-Jabu. Living in Hyrule’s river systems, they take to attacking all others who come near.
> 
> The Wizard, Agahnim, arrives in Hyrule. Using his magic he is able to mitigate many of the disasters. As such, he gains power and prestige, eventually joining the royal court.
> 
> 4832 GR  
_A Link to the Past  
Oracle of Seasons & Oracle of Ages_
> 
> 4903 GR  
_A Link Between Worlds_
> 
> The Triforce splits.

**Dawning Era**

> _Tri Force Heroes_
> 
> 5086 GR  
_Four Swords Adventures_

(timeline stabilizes) **Dawning Era**

> The Goddesses create Cia, tasking her with watching over and maintaining the all of Hyrule’s Timeline, past and future. All three timelines merge into one. While many things are brought over and merged, others are lost. Much of Hyrule’s technological advancement in the Rise of Industry is lost. Separate events start to be thought as different interpretations and names for single events (the Twili and Lorule invasions, for example).

**Age of Worlds**

> 7810 GR  
_Cadence of Hyrule_
> 
> More people start to notice and see the pattern of Links, Zeldas, and Ganons throughout history. As such, the Royal Family makes preparations for these events, including ceremonial clothes for the chosen Hero.
> 
> 11,787 GR  
_Hyrule Warriors_

**Era of Growth**

> Hyrule expands its territory outwards. This is largely done through peaceful means of expanding influence, but some through conquest.
> 
> 13,666 GR  
_Breath of the Wild_  
13,766 GR  
_Breath of the Wild 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Sources: [hyrule historia cover art](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzelda.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3A81RMJD66sML.jpg&t=N2VkMjliOGIxYTQ4NzE4OTE3Yjc3ZTI5ZDZkYTkzODdmODIzYzM2ZCxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [hyrule family royal crest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzelda.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARoyalCrestHyruleFamily.png&t=MTU5YmE2MzBlOThiYWEzYWNjMzg5MTViOGY3MGFiYTJlYjQyNjYzNyxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0) from [zeldapedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzelda.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FZeldapedia&t=MzkxODVjYzBmODU3ODk0MGY0MWQ0M2Y1MzYzMjA1NTdhZTc2YzcwZSxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0); [ss concept 111](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fzelda.gamepedia.com%2FFile%3ASS_concept_111.jpg&t=OWFkNzRmOWQxM2RkNWJjMzQyOTNhOWJiODkxNjliMTg3NGVhYTA3ZSxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [four sword sanctuary artwork](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fzelda.gamepedia.com%2FFile%3AFS_Four_Sword_Sanctuary_Artwork.png&t=Yjg3ZjkyNzc4NGJlMzA4ZGYzMmIwZjQxMTA0NDIxYmJmMDk5NmE1OSxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [albw painting 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fzelda.gamepedia.com%2FFile%3AALBW_Painting_2.jpg&t=ZWNkZThlNDNkNzNjNWVlZjcwNjhjNGM4MjA1NWQ3ZmI3YzhiZDU4NyxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [spirit train](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fzelda.gamepedia.com%2FFile%3ASpirit_Train_ST.png&t=Y2I5ZDRlMDNhYTkxNTFkNGEzZWI4NzhlOTBjNjM5NDY1NGJiMWQwOCxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [botw link climbing artwork](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fzelda.gamepedia.com%2FFile%3ABotW_Link_Climbing_Artwork.jpg&t=ZDE3NjAxMmRkZDNmMTBiYzcyYWFlMWU1NzcwNmVkOTliOGZkZGM4YyxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), from [zelda wiki](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fzelda.gamepedia.com%2FMain_Page&t=YmZiN2QzOTdmOGY5OTQxODZiYzg1OTA1ZGQyY2EyMDdmMWIxMDg0ZCxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0); [link to the past final battle illustration](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fhistoryofhyrule%2F9312152750%2Fin%2Fdateposted%2F&t=ZWNlZDhmMTNkZWZlNmU3ZDE0MDBhZmQ0MDVkMTg4YzcxMGIyMTcwMCxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [wind waker concept scene 14](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fhistoryofhyrule%2F6855248953%2Fin%2Falbum-72157629267311391%2F&t=MWY1YzRjZWU5Zjg2OTc2NmE4OWQ4YjA5MTg0MWEyZjkzOGJhYmFhMSxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [twilight princess concept scene 22](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fhistoryofhyrule%2F6900435311%2Fin%2Falbum-72157629221421213%2F&t=ZTQyZTJmYzY1MzkyNDg2MDI3MWZkY2M1NmI1MWZiOGExODMwMGFlMSxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0), [link’s awakening island sunset illustration](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fhistoryofhyrule%2F9312015614%2Fin%2Fdateposted%2F&t=YjE0MWJjYjhlNzkwMDYyMjcyMjVhNTZjN2RlZjVjZjBkOGZmYTE2MCxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0) from [history of hyrule](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fhistoryofhyrule%2F&t=MTcxZmFiNzkxMzdjODkxMGY5NGY2ZGJmMGQxODRlNWIyNjk3ODBkYyxpZWFWV0poZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867680355%2Fzeldatimeline&m=0)  



	2. Map

ink on paper, based on various in-game maps, using the style of tolkien’s maps of middle earth


End file.
